Faith
by MaliciousIntent
Summary: When everything is lost, a man is left to wonder, is he left to take care of himself, or will something bigger watch over him?


By no means do I own Resident Evil, or any title of Capcom. I am however a fan, and attempt to show this through my writings. Flame it if you want, or say good stuff. Just please read and review. No one learns without some form of criticism. If you do decide to review it, please state what you think is wrong with it. This is my first Fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
"This is the end..." thought twenty six year old Jimmy Moore as he pulled up a chair before his second story apartment window. His gray orbs gazed through the grimey glass, glaring down at the lifeless streets below him. Everything was still, like the calm before the storm. That's how it had been for weeks now. The city was but a shell of what it used to be. A lifeless corpse.  
  
His gaze shifted, lifting from the streets below his apartment, to the park just across the way. Just a few weeks ago he had smiled as he watched children play, their high, shrill laughter rising up as they chased each other about, weaving between young mothers. The whine of the old playground equipment as they frollicked about. The City Council had been promising to give the community new equipment for months...now it didn't matter. Nothing matered now. Nothing except survival.  
  
This was the end, there was no question about it. With an unsteady hand Jimmy flipped through the old black leather bound bible sitting in his lap. Its fragile pages fluttered as he flipped through the quickly, ripping a few as his frenzied search continued. Near the back of the old book he found Revelations. The proof was all here in this book. Thousands of years back it had been written of this day. Mysterious disappearances and those things. Whatever they were. Jimmy wasn't sure exactly what they were, he had seen only a few of them, but remembered them well. Walking dead. Their movements stiff and rigid. Flesh rotting off in chunks, their blood black and thick. Gutteral moans and groans filled the air when they were near. Just thinking about them caused Jimmy to quake.  
  
Closing the pages of his bible, Jimmy cast it aside to the floor. It skid to a stop in the corner of his apartment after skidding on its black leather binding across the dusty hardwood floors. The world was coming to an end and here he sat, in his apartment, reading his bible. Why he turned to the bible now, Jimmy didn't know. Never had before. Now, when he was sure things could not get any worst, he came to faith. It was like times of war. There is no athiest in war. When a man is sure he will die, he has no choice but to turn to a higher power. Now sitting there, his hands growing fidgety, he began to pray to his creator for a way out.  
  
"God, if you're listening...if you're there, help me. I never asked for much before, but now. Now I need you." And that was it. Almost feeling ashamed to turn to God now after neglecting him for so many years, Jimmy left the prayer at that. Waiting in this apartment was no longer an option. No one would come to find him. There was no rescue. It was time to go. God helps those who help themselves. Jimmy only hoped the big guy upstairs had heard his prayer.  
  
Dusting off his hands on his denim clad thighs and shaking his head, his blonde locks bouncing from underneath his green John Deere cap, Jimmy came to his feet. His boots thumped heavily over the wood floors as he moved from the den to the adjacent kitchen. Crouching under the sink, his thick, calloused fingers took hold of a metal handle. The favored tool of his trade. A firm weight in his hands, Jimmy brought the wrench up to eye level. This would have to do.  
  
Before leaving, Jimmy tried the TV and radio one last time. Both still held nothing but static. Broadcasts had been ceased long ago, and still he hoped. What else could he do? Hope was all he had. Hope and faith. Hope that he could make it, and faith that something else aside from all this carnage and waste waited for him after he got out. With his front door left wide open, Jimmy made his way through the hall of the apartment complex. Everything he had was left behind. He never looked back. 


End file.
